


【盾冬】如何吻醒一只狮子（一发完，狮子盾）

by Chasing



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Play, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasing/pseuds/Chasing
Summary: 史蒂夫中了洛基的幻术，仅剩下野兽的本能，只有交配后才能变回人形。巴基引导狮盾完成交配。为了剧情需要，狮盾有个大叽叽。高能预警：NC—17，前方人/ 兽play，不喜者慎入。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 7





	【盾冬】如何吻醒一只狮子（一发完，狮子盾）

巴基坐在地毯上，看着对面的史蒂夫，不知道该摆出什么表情。整间房子里只有他和史蒂夫，但巴基却感觉格外的羞耻，因为现在的史蒂夫……是一只狮子，一只真正意义上的狮子。

该死的洛基，巴基感到一阵头痛，在他把史蒂夫变成一只狮子后，就转身消失不见了，只留下了一句“只有做爱才能拯救王子，我的巴基公主”。

也不知道他哪里来的灵感，或许是由于大家常开玩笑说队长浓密的胡髭后看起来像一头威风凛凛的雄狮，又或许是有一次巴基开玩笑的说他哥留着大胡子，活像个中年发福的金毛狮王……

狠狠的抓了一下长发，巴基只觉得欲哭无泪，他明明只是开玩笑，不想平时以拿小刀捅他老哥为乐的洛基，居然这么记仇。

没有人类意识的史蒂夫，变成狮子的形态已经一个星期了，天天过上了吃猫粮吃到饱，没事儿玩玩毛线球打发时间的生活。

如果只是这样也都还好，但如今的史蒂夫只允许巴基的亲近。复联大厦的其他人只要一靠近，史蒂夫就会产生强烈的攻击欲望，后腿直立起身体，一对狮爪毫不留情的拍在来人身上。

在山姆第二次被史蒂夫抓破脸后，巴基终于狠下心来，等到洛基出现，山姆怕真就因毁容找不到对象了。

此刻大狮子趴在地毯上，背脊拱起形成优美的曲线，短鬃为结实的肌肉画出金色的轮廓，更增添了十分的美感。一条尾巴结实有力的来回抽打的地面。巴基不得不承认，尽管史蒂夫变成了一只狮子，依然是造物者最得意的作品。

巴基叫了一声史蒂夫，大狮子懒洋洋的起身，走到他身旁，用大脑袋蹭他的胳膊。他顺势抚摸着史蒂夫浓密的鬃毛，棕黑色，跟史蒂夫胡须的颜色一样。

巴基笑了笑，突然发觉眼前狮子形态的史蒂夫并没有想象中那样难以接受。他抚摸着长长的鬃毛，之前做爱时史蒂夫总爱用他浓密的胡须去刮蹭他身体每一个敏感的地方，从嘴唇，到乳首，再到最脆弱的茎身。胡须划过的地方，就像是在平静的湖面投下一颗小石子，总会带来一阵阵颤栗。

“史蒂夫……”巴基柔软的唇开阖着，声音里沾染了情欲的色彩。狮子像是感受到了他的情绪一般，金黄色的眼眸深深的望向他，瞳孔里的细缝加深了许多，伸出舌头舔着他的手心。

狮子舌头的倒刺给手心带来轻微的刺痛，却不会给这场结合的进行带来丝毫的破坏。巴基任由他的舔舐，用另一只手缓慢解开衬衫的纽扣，如同一场献祭的仪式，这场献祭是巴基对史蒂夫的，亦是詹姆斯对布鲁克林那个打架从不认输的小个子的。

衬衫被一点点褪下，狮子粗重的鼻息喷在巴基胸膛上。巴基抽回手，手上已满是舔舐留下的口水。他感觉有些紧张，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，向着狮子的腹部摸去……

感觉到巴基向自己最柔软的腹部摸来时，狮子没有做出任何的防御动作。于是他接着向下，轻轻的握住了狮子的已经有些苏醒的阴茎。

下体被巴基湿润温暖的手握住，狮子发出一声低吼，身体下意识的向前顶弄。被包裹住的野兽的欲望如同种子接触到土地和雨水，快速的胀大，呈现出一种玫瑰般红艳的色彩。

巴基看着狮子的欲望在自己的手里磨擦，尺寸愈来愈变得恐怖，最后已然如同婴儿手臂般粗细。血管在红到发紫的阴茎表面凸起，巨大的龟头依然颤动着，分泌出透明的前列腺液滴在地毯上。

巴基不敢相信自己会对这样的史蒂夫感到恐惧，对，没错，就是恐惧，一种猎物面对野兽时的恐惧和无力感。他想要向后挪动身体，心里不知道问候了洛基一家几百遍。

但还没等巴基做出行动，狮子就整个扑过来，将他压在了身下，带着倒刺的大舌头转而向着赤裸的胸口舔去，从脖子向下，划过他粉嫩的乳头。巴基猛的一颤，全身抖动了一下，吐出一声呻吟…巴基回过神来，即使失去人类的意识，史蒂夫依旧能准确把握他的敏感处，下体已经勃起，却被牛仔裤束缚住，同时他也感受到了隔着布料狮子那正抵着自己大腿的巨大。

巴基推了推狮子，狮子发出威胁的低吼，警告着他不要做出逃跑的举动。发情期的雄狮会对交配对象产生极强的控制欲和占有欲，有时它们甚至会咬伤对方来强行结合。

察觉到狮子的不悦，巴基笑了，他抬手揽过狮子毛茸茸的大脑袋，在他的前额印下一个吻，然后注视着他金色的眸子，开口道，“史蒂夫，我会永远站在你身侧，再也不会离开的。乖，让我把裤子脱下来。”

巴基不知道史蒂夫听明白了没有，但他看出来史蒂夫不安的情绪平复下来了。狮子慢慢的从他身上移开，蹲坐着，巨大的阴茎依旧怒血喷张的不是抖动。

他快速解开腰带，褪下了牛仔裤和内裤，面对着狮子跪坐下来，伸手抚上自己的下体，快速的撸动着。感受到狮子灼热的目光，巴基闭上了眼睛，面对一直狮子自慰让他感到背德的羞耻，但也因此让他的感官更加敏感。

暴露在空气里的两个乳首挺立着，带着狮子刚才口水的痕迹，如同两只晶莹的等待采撷的果子。巴基闭着眼一只手撸动着，另一只手挤压着自己的胸部，拉扯自己的乳头，嘴里喘息着，不断念着史蒂夫的名字。

此刻的他带着圣洁的美感，如同坠落凡间的天使，用自渎的方式去唤醒他沉睡的子民，狮子一直紧盯着他。

他的体温逐渐升高，毛孔张开，全身泛起处子般的粉红，手上的撸动速度越来越快，眉头紧皱。狮子走上前，舔弄起另一边被冷落的乳头，巴基终于颤抖着，向前挺着腰，射精了。

巴基睁开眼，看到狮子浓密的鬃毛上粘了不少自己射出来的精液。他俯下身，跪趴着，脸贴在柔软的地毯上，沾满自己精液的手从两腿之间向后穴伸去。

就着精液给自己坐着润滑，他知道现在不能再依赖变成一只狮子的史蒂夫替他开拓好身体。如果让狮子巨大的阴茎直接插入进去，就算有超级战士的血清，他也得做好在床上躺上三天的心理准备了。

巴基跪趴在地上，食指在后穴打着圈，试着插入了一支手指，就着精液在后穴做着扩张，然后是第二支手指。狮子看着他的手指在后穴来回进出着，模拟着抽插的动作，尾巴在身后甩动的越来越快。终于，当他彻底能容纳三根手指时，他喊着史蒂夫的名字。

禁锢野兽的枷锁在瞬间被解除，狮子欲望如同藤蔓般缠绕住巴基，一双狮爪紧紧搂住他的腰。巴基用双臂努力撑住地面，狮子整个身体的重量都压在他身上，阴茎向前快速耸动着，却不得其门而入，只是在他的大腿内测摩擦着。

用铁臂支撑着身体，右手从两腿间扶住狮子巨大的阴茎，巴基引导着他插入自己的后穴。巨大一截一截的向前送，终于彻底没入了巴基的身体，狮子骑着巴基，全身肌肉隆起紧绷着，口中发出野兽的低吼，快速的来回抽动，盛满精液的球体拍打他结实的臀瓣，发出啪啪的声响。

巴基撑着地面，感觉随着狮子的抽插前后摆动，他感觉自己化为了暴风雨中的一条渔船，一阵阵快感像海浪一样拍打过来，让他产生长时间的窒息感，脚趾相互纠结着，阴茎也再一次硬挺，尖端不断渗出透明的液体。

又像是在穿越不知名的隧道，他不断的向着光亮的地方跑去，阴茎涨到发痛，他和狮子一样低吼着，呼唤着史蒂夫的名字，最后他跑到了隧道的  
尽头，眼前是白茫茫的一切，他大声呻吟着，和狮子一起到达了高潮……

等到眼前白光散去，巴基觉得身上的重量消失了，一双结实的手臂把他扶起来，紧紧搂在怀里。

“巴基，永远不要丢下我一个人。”

“嗯，我会陪你直到时光尽头。”


End file.
